Question: Daniel did 84 squats in the morning. Ashley did 82 squats in the evening. How many more squats did Daniel do than Ashley?
Answer: Find the difference between Daniel's squats and Ashley's squats. The difference is $84 - 82$ squats. $84 - 82 = 2$.